MI COMPAÑERO IDEAL
by Naoko Nayamira
Summary: No puedo estar enamorado de ti... ¿Por qué?... Porque eres un muñeco. Se repitio una y otra vez en su mente al verlo, mientras la carta en sus manos tenia la declaracion de alguien de carne y hueso. ¿Que haria? Se pregunto por enesima vez.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad y creación del grandioso Hidekazu Himaruya, yo solo tomo sus personajes para mis fics que si son salidos de mi retorcida y loca mente. Tampoco son mías marcas como CHAT o parecidos, los utilizo sin fines de lucro para establecer programas conocidos por todos para mayor entendimiento.

Este es un nuevo fic, es YAOI así que si no te gusta este género, no lo leas, cierra esta pestaña o dale BACK y listo. A las que si les encanta esta rama del anime… BIENVENIDAS Y A LEER!

Dentro de este fic habrá USA/UK y USA/JAP.

Aclaraciones:

—Bla bla— lo que el personaje dice

_Bla bla _ lo que el personaje piensa

"_Bla bla"_ lo que la persona contesta por el chat o msn.

***HETALIA*** cambio de escena.

Era un genio, al menos en cuanto a computadoras se refería sabia hacer lo suyo con suma excelencia, podía competir con los demás sin dudarlo un segundo y salir airoso en su trabajo. Así había sido como paso de trabajar en un cubículo más de una compañía reconocida de sistemas a ser mano derecha del jefe y tener la exclusividad de trabajar desde la comodidad de su hogar, el cual es una casa mediana dentro de una colonia privada.

Sí, todo sonaba muy bonito a no ser que recientemente había descubierto que estaba solo. Anteriormente no le había incomodado, por el contrario había sido algo que le causara felicidad pues tenía paz y tranquilidad a su alrededor lo cual le era grato. Entonces, ¿Qué había cambiado?

Suspiro nuevamente acomodándose los lentes por quinta vez consecutiva. Observo el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 7:45 am, dentro de 15 minutos justos la razón de sus actuales problemas tocaría a la puerta para recoger el último informe quincenal que se le había asignado. Sin perder más tiempo se metió al baño para darse una ducha pues no quería verse recién salido de la cama, una vez que hubo terminado de bañarse se puso un pants color negro, una playera blanca y una sandalias de metedera, cepillo su cabello algo alborotado y se puso desodorante, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre. Ocho en punto, nunca fallaba, ese hombre definitivamente tenia marcado el concepto de puntualidad.

Abrió la puerta y lo vio, de mediana estatura, delgado pero no demasiado, con su piel tersa a la vista (y no dudaba que también al tacto), de cabello negro liso y sus profundos ojos negros que parecían hipnotizar aunado a su porte de caballero estaba de pie frente a él… la razón por la cual la idea de estar solo ya no era tan atrayente como en el pasado.

—Konnichiwa joven Jones, espero no importunarlo pero he venido por el reporte quincenal— exclamo el ojinegro haciendo una leve reverencia característica de su país.

_No me importunarías jamás_, pensó el joven rubio.

—Para nada, tengo el habito de levantarme temprano, el reporte ya está listo lo tengo en mi estudio, pase por favor joven Honda— exclamo con una sonrisa leve dándole pase a su sala —tome asiento mientras voy por el informe—

El joven japonés observo como el otro desaparecía por las escaleras, en lugar de tomar asiento se dedico a observar la estancia a su alrededor. Estaba un poco desordenada pero nada para alarmarse, tenía muchos libros, la mayoría sobre programas de computadora actualizados y manuales sobre diferentes tipos de informes.

—Parece ser que el legajo no está donde creí, permítame buscarlo, no tardare— se escucho desde la planta alta, el pelinegro solo asintió mientras seguía en su labor de observar el librero.

Alfred se asomo desde el barandal de las escaleras con el informe en la mano, no lo había perdido, ni siquiera lo había tenido que buscar pues estaba justo donde lo había dejado, pero no quería que ese joven que fuera su gerente se marchara tan pronto, trago saliva intentando no ser descubierto asomándose un poco mas hasta que lo tuvo a la vista. Todo de él le gustaba, desde que lo viese por primera vez hacia 2 meses se había enamorado a primera vista.

Originario de Japón la compañía lo había contratado por ser un excelente gerente de ventas en cuanto a artículos electrónicos y de software se trataba pagándole todo incluyendo la mudanza y el hospedaje. Lo sabía porque el mismo había estimado el costo de esto poco antes sin saber de quién se trataba.

Respirando hondo bajo las escaleras tratando de no hacer ruido para poder seguir mirando aquella figura varonil que tanto le atraía, pero el gusto no le duro pues casi al llegar abajo su gerente volteo esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

—Oh, ya encontró el informe me alegra saberlo— murmuro con su voz tranquila pero agradable.

—Si, ya lo encontré— se rio un tanto nervioso al estar frente a él, sabía que estaba actuando tontamente pero no podía evitarlo.

Pasaron unos segundos donde el silencio se hizo presente incomodando a ambos caballeros.

—Señor Jones…— murmuro repentinamente el ojinegro parándose frente al rubio quien lo miro con algo de asombro ya que nunca había estado tan cerca de el.

—-¿S...Si? —

— ¿Podría darme el informe por favor? —pregunto mientras extendía la mano puesto que ojiazul aun seguía con el legajo en sus manos.

— ¡Ah! Ja ja ja ja ¡claro que si discúlpeme! — reacciono finalmente entregándoselo.

Alfred se sintió como un gran estúpido. No sabía qué rayos le pasaba pero por más que trataba de actuar de manera coherente terminaba perdiéndose en ese rostro y sobretodo en esos ojos que dejaban su cerebro en la nada.

—Bien, me retiro, espero que pase por la oficina la siguiente semana para darle los informes recientes y prepare el reporte mensual— dijo Kiku dirigiéndose a la salida.

—Eh? Ah? E-espera! Digo espere joven Honda! —exclamo repentinamente provocando que el aludido se detuviera y lo observara fijamente.

—Si, joven Jones, en que lo puedo ayudar? —

El norteamericano se había quedado sin habla, para ser honesto había reaccionado sin pensar y ahora no sabía que decirle exactamente.

—G-gustaría tomar una taza de café? — pregunto dándose un zape mental por no idear algo más inteligente.

—Lo lamento, pero tengo mucho trabajo por hacer y en estos momentos no me es posible, además, no soy muy afecto al café, aun así, muchas gracias por la invitación — termino el ojinegro para hacer una leve reverencia a modo de despedida, saliendo con dirección a su auto.

En cuanto la puerta se cerro y escucho como el carro arranco se desplomo sobre la alfombra de la sala.

—Soy un idiota… ni más ni menos, eso es lo que soy— se decía así mismo una y otra vez —Es obvio que a él no le guste el café, debí haberle ofrecido té o algo así, pero noooo tenía que salir con mi gran ideota—

Se puso de pie tratando de recuperarse de su "lapsus brutus" como solía llamarle dirigiéndose a la cocina para preparar algo de café en la cafetera.

—Definitivamente me he vuelto muy antisocial o muy estúpido para comunicarme— suspiro poniendo unos granos de café dentro del recipiente con el filtro —antes solía ser más sociable y platicador con los demás, no tenía problemas para relacionarme, estar dos años trabajando en casa me han afectado más de lo que creía—

Después de haber preparado su bebida se dirigió al estudio con la taza en mano para sentarse frente al la computadora que estaba prendida como casi siempre. Dio un sorbo dejando que el líquido caliente pasara por su garganta para luego dedicarse a observar la pantalla. Justo había acabado el reporte quincenal así que no tenía trabajo pendiente por hacer. Podía salir a caminar al parque de la colonia o tal vez ir de compras a traer algunos snacks para ver alguna película en su televisor.

Suspiro, y de nuevo caía en la rutina y en el auto encierro. Tomo su celular y presionando el número uno marco el teléfono que tenía en modo rápido. Timbro una vez, luego otra y finalmente otra más hasta que se escucho que contestaban al otro lado.

—Allo Alfred, que haces? Ya hace un tiempo sin escucharte—

—No exageres, hace 2 días hablamos—

—Si, pero fue por el chat entre amigos lo cual no cuenta como escucharte— corrigió la otra persona con tono divertido.

—Ya, ya lo que sea, oye, tenía una duda y quería preguntarte sobre…—

— ¿El sexo?, ¿cómo ser más guapo?, ¿que hice para ser tan hermoso y genial? —

Alfred comenzaba a sentir que había sido una muy mala idea hablarle a su amigo el cual solo tenía contenido sexual o basura dentro del cerebro.

—NADA DE ESO! Es sobre una duda personal! —especifico un poco irritado.

—Ah, era solo eso, anda pregunta sabes que te escucho—

¿Cómo que "solo eso"? se dijo así mismo el rubio antes de continuar.

—Francis… crees que yo… me he vuelto retraído y hasta antisocial? —pregunto con algo de pena.

Un breve silencio se hizo presente.

—Jajajajajajajajaja— la risa del francés aturdió al ojiazul de repente— Tonto, crei que preguntarías algo de suma importancia no me asustes así—

—ES IMPORANTE PARA MI! —grito molesto—Maldición, no sé porque pensé que tú me ayudarías sabiendo cómo eres —

—No, espera, no vayas a colgar! Discúlpame amigo mío es solo que tu tono de voz sugería que sería algo de gravedad, pero sabes que estoy para ayudarte— se excuso recobrando la compostura. — bueno, si quieres que sea honesto lo seré—

—Eso es lo que estoy esperando que hagas Francis—

—Bueno, la verdad es que si, últimamente te has vuelto un ermitaño—

Eso fue un tanto duro para Alfred, tan mal estaba para que lo catalogaran así?

—Un ermitaño? —repitió sin creérselo aun.

—Si, un ermitaño, lo que pasa es que no sales de tu casa más que para lo básico! Antes solías ir a reuniones y fiestas o simplemente a algún antro por diversión pero desde que comenzaste a laborar en la compañía no has hecho más que trabajar sin descanso! —

—Oye, me haces sonar como si fuera una especie de viejo gruñón que es un adicto al trabajo o algo así—

—Y acaso no lo eres? — pregunto con ironía el francés

—Al menos hablo contigo seguido, no? —

—Por favor! Pero lo haces por la computadora! Sabes cuánto hace que no nos vemos en persona? HACE UN AÑO Y MEDIO! Si eso no es ser ermitaño no sé lo que es—

Ahora si que se había quedado en shock. ¿Tanto tiempo tenia que no veía a su amigo? Pero si parecía que hubiese sido hace una semana, nunca creyó que hubiese pasado un año y medio.

—Ya veo… Oye… está entrando una llamada de la oficina, después hablamos o te llamo, ok? —

Un suspiro se escucho por la bocina.

—De acuerdo, espero que lo vuelvas a hacer, y trata de pensar un poco en lo que te dije, nos vemos—

—Bye— dijo antes de colgar.

Se sumió en su silla giratoria y comenzó a mecerse de un lado a otro observando el techo mientras pensaba profundamente.

Le había marcado a Francis para que le confirmara que estaba siendo antisocial y tonto, pero nunca imagino que su problema fuese más allá de eso. Con razón no podía entablar una conversación decente con Kiku si ya tenía casi 2 años de no salir de su casa para convivir con otras personas frente a frente que fueran una cajera o dependienta.

—Tengo que hacer algo al respecto— se dijo así mismo deteniéndose un momento —YA SE! Tal vez en internet pueda encontrar algún tipo de test o de consejo para poder resolver mi problema— exclamo entusiasmado.

Comenzó a buscar en la red más específicamente en páginas de consulta sobre cómo hacer para poder lograr ser más sociable. Encontró miles de páginas relacionadas, finalmente opto por un link que tenía un test y comenzó a realizarlo, eran 10 preguntas algo random para su gusto ya que incluía cuestiones como "Cuantas horas a la semana dedica al trabajo/estudio en total?" y las respuestas eran "a) 8 horas, b) 9 – 15 horas, c) de 15— 20 horas y d) más de 20 horas". Estuvo tentado a mentir poniendo la respuesta b pero si quería un resultado honesto tenía que dar respuestas honestas; al final de la décima pregunta dio click en lanzar resultado y le salió ser un retraído social en grado preocupante.

Después de leer el resultado más explícito se dio cuenta de que los tests no le darían más ayuda que un consejo muy generalizado como "debes salir más" o algo así. Regreso al buscador y cambio su oración por algo mas especifico, tecleo "métodos para ser más sociable y obtener una relación" y dio click nuevamente en búsqueda. De nuevo el inmenso mundo del internet le lanzo cientos de links dentro de los cuales había muchos sin sentido o completamente desviados de lo que el buscaba, otros mencionaban productos o libros referentes a la relaciones sociales y esa clase de patrañas pero aun no encontraba lo que estaba buscando.

Después de tanto leer opto por utilizar otra solución… EL CHAT.

Ingreso a una página de chat mundial donde de seguro había cientos de miles de personas que habían pasado por el mismo problema que el pasaba, y que de seguro le darían una respuesta más confiable que las que había leído previamente. Entro a una de las tantas salas que se titulaba "solitarios y aburridos" y utilizando como Nick name "Ermitaño12" tomando como idea lo mencionado por Francis se adentro al chat.

Muchas personas conversaban a la vez sobre cosas tontas, casi inmediatamente le salieron ventanas privadas con invitaciones indecorosas o preguntas irrelevantes, sin leerlas si quiera las cerro y tecleo sobre la barra de escritura:

"_Tengo un problema, Me estoy volviendo antisocial y no sé cómo volver a entablar relaciones con otros, alguien puede ayudarme?"_

De nuevo se abrieron nuevas ventanas privadas con comentarios indecorosos o que no le interesaban hasta que en una de esas tantas ventanitas leyó _"yo puedo ayudarte, a mi me pasaba lo mismo"_. En seguida cerro el resto de las ventanas privadas bloqueándolas posteriormente en el menú para quedarse solo con la que le ofrecía ayuda.

—Así que puedes ayudarme eh?... veamos cuál es tu solución— murmuro el ojiazul tecleando prontamente.

"_Antes por carga de estrés y trabajo me encerré en mi casa sin querer salir a tal grado que ni mis propias compras realizaba, pedía todo por servicio a domicilio"_

—Vaya ese si que es un caso extremo, al menos yo todavía gusto de ir a comprar mi despensa o caminar por el parque— comento para continuar tecleando— ¿y cómo le hiciste para solucionar tu situación? —

"_Como no podía entablar una conversación sensata por mi encerramiento decidí practicar con alguien más fácil y que no corriera riesgos de que se burlara de mi o me rechazara… una muñeca"_

—Una… muñeca? —el rubio se quedo con cara de interrogación pues no entendía de que estaba hablando exactamente— a que… te refieres con… una muñeca? —

"No hablo de una Barbie o algo así si es lo que piensas, hablo de una muñeca con dimensiones y forma humana, una de tamaño real"

Paso un momento en el cual trataba de analizar lo que este sujeto quería decirle, en serio había muñecas de tamaño real como si fuera una persona?

"Con ella pude practicar mis modales, entablar conversaciones por horas e incluso bueno… liberar un poco de deseo sexual"

Alfred casi se atraganta con su café al leer lo último. Estaba hablando de uno de esos muñecos con forma humana los cuales algunos los utilizaban como fetiche? Tecleo rápidamente externando su duda.

"Si, casi son de ese tipo, solo que donde yo la compre tienen rasgos más humanos que de maniquí y tu puedes elegir de entre la variedad que tienen, la mandan a domicilio por lo cual no tendrías que exponerte a que te vean o algo así, muchos las utilizan para fines fetichistas como bien dijiste, pero igual sirven también como modelos de práctica para socializar… depende del uso que cada quien le dé, a mí me funciono"

—Mmmm… de verdad te fue efectivo este método? —pregunto mientras tecleaba.

"Si, gracias a eso ahora estoy casado y tengo un hogar estable, recupere mi vida pasada y la muñeca, bueno, quedo en segundo plano"

El norteamericano no sabía que decir o hacer, por una parte la idea de comprar una muñeca que bien podría ser algo descabellado y hasta pervertido no le convencía, pero por otra parte no era una mala idea del todo, si lo pensaba con lógica el muñeco (porque tenía que ser masculino) no le echaría en cara su mala forma de comunicación o se reiría en su cara como lo había hecho Francis.

Después de meditarlo por unos minutos más finalmente comenzó a teclear de nuevo.

—Cuál es el link de la compañía a la que le compraste el muñeco? —

HETALIA—HETALIA—HETALIA—HETALIA—HETALIA—HETALIA—HETALIA—HETALIA—

Ya habían pasado 5 horas desde que estuviera en el chat y obtuviera el link que había pedido. Y sin embargo seguía estancado en donde mismo. El dilema de si comprar o no el muñeco.

Ya había bajado a preparar algo de comer a eso de las 2 de la tarde, había consumido los alimentos preparados y hasta había visto una película de acción en la televisión. Pero al subir de nuevo al estudio volvió a debatirse en si hacer o no aquella locura. Camino en círculos una y otra vez alrededor de la pieza y se sentó de golpe al darse cuenta que de esa manera no solucionaría nada. Ni avanzaría el siguiente trabajo ni tampoco dejaría de ser un "ermitaño" como le había llamado Francis.

—Bien Alfred, tienes que hacerlo, tienes que poner fin a este estilo de vida encerrado y monótono… debes hacerlo por Kiku… por obtener una cita con ese gerente de piel blanquecina y cabellos tan negros como la noche que te hace… babear— agito la cabeza un par de veces volviendo a centrarse— Deja de pensar en eso, eso no pasara nunca si no dejas de actuar como idiota siempre que lo vez! YA! Esta decidido, lo hare, comprare ese muñeco! —

Copio y pego el link que le habían dado en la barra URL, al presionar enter se abrió una página que se miraba bastante elegante y formal, bueno al menos no era como la había imaginado lleno de sonidos de gemidos y cosas así. De hecho el diseño era bastante bueno, estaba bien organizado y entendible. Se dirigió a una pestaña que decía "muñecos acompañantes", al abrirla una introducción pequeña sobre lo que eran y cosas así se visualizó. Luego venia "Genero que prefiere" a lo cual dio click en masculino.

Casi instantáneamente se desplego una increíble cantidad de fotos de muñecos distintos.

Rubios, morenos, pelirrojos, castaños, había de todos tipos y colores. Alfred tuvo que acercarse y observar más de cerca ya que estos parecían personas reales a primera instancia. Pensó en elegir uno de raza asiática para imaginar que era Kiku pero desecho la idea en segundos, si compraba alguien parecido a su amor platónico no podría aprender a socializar embabucado observándolo, así pues opto por elegir alguien completamente distinto a su amado gerente. Dio click y luego lo mando a lista de compras, decidió pagar con tarjeta de crédito y una vez que la transacción fuera aceptada y los datos fueron escritos el proceso quedo hecho. El muñeco tardaría en llegar de 2 a 5 días aproximadamente y sería entregado a la puerta de su casa.

—Bueno ya está hecho—soltó un suspiro largo— creo que ahora podre dedicarme a mi trabajo, después me dedicare a practicar y así podre conquistar a Kiku jajajajajajajaja—

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo. No olviden dejar reviews, se aceptan tomatazos, pedradas, bombas cibernéticas (?) aplausos, consejos y demás.

Tratare de publicar lo más pronto posible solo espero que mi internet no chafee.

Bueno sin más me despido.

Dewa Matta!


End file.
